index_of_gifted_and_enhanced_individualsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
Real Name: Emma Grace Frost *'Current Alias:' White Queen *'Aliases:' **Perfection **Phoenix **Black Queen **Silver Boobs McGee **Ice Princess **Queen of Crystal Heart *'Relatives:' **Winston Frost (father) **Hazel Frost (mother) **Christian Frost (brother) **Adrienne Frost (sister, deceased) **Cordelia Frost (sister) **Steven (brother-in-law, deceased) **Jocasta (cousin) **Sophie Cuckoo (clone/daughter) **Phoebe Cuckoo (clone/daughter) **Irma Cuckoo (clone/daughter) **Celeste Cuckoo (clone/daughter) **Esme Cuckoo (clone/daughter) *'Identity:' No Dual *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Teacher **Licensed Sex Therapist **Chairperson of the Board and Chief Executive of Frost International **Headmistress of Xavier Institute (formerly) **Chairman of the Board of Trustees of Massachusetts Academy (formerly) **Headmistress of Massachusetts Academy (formerly) **Exotic Dancer (formerly) *'Education:' **Bachelor of Science in Business Administration **Master of Arts in Psychotherapy with a concentration in sexology (presumably) *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' **144 lbs (normal) **436 lbs (diamond) *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' **Brown (naturally) **Blonde (dyed) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Boston, Massachusetts *'Powers:' **'Telepathy:' She is an immensely powerful telepath who has demonstrated the basic telepathic skills of broadcasting and receiving the thoughts of others. ***''Psychic Shields:'' She is able to erect shields to protect minds from mental attacks or intrusion, including empathic abilities, illusions, and hypnosis. ****''Psychic Shield Removal:'' She is also able to remove the psychic shields that have been erected by telepaths less powerful than her. ***''Telepathic Cloaking:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. ***''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. ***''Telepathic Illusions:'' She is able to cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ***''Information Absorption:'' She can quickly process and store information. ***''Information Download:'' She can place large amounts of information within another person's mind, granting them said knowledge. ***''Memory Manipulation:'' She can alter the memories of others or cause amnesia, whether total or just loss of particular memories. ***''Psychic Blasts:'' She can project psychic force bolts that can cause physical/mental pain, unconsciousness, or death. ***''Astral Projection:'' She is able to project her astral form out of her body and onto the astral or physical plane. ***''Mind Switching:'' She can swap her mind with the mind of another. Similarly, she can transfer her mind into another host body should her own physical body be somehow destroyed. ***''Mental Sedation:'' She can render others unconscious. ***''Pain Inducement:'' She is able to induce pain by touching the brow of another person. ***''Power Inhibition:'' She can prevent another mutant from using their powers. ***''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can temporarily augment the powers of other mutants by increasing the speed of neural signals in the brain. ***''Psychic Surgery:'' She can use her telepathic talents to perform psychic surgery, enabling her to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. ***''Intuitive Multilingualism:'' She can intuitively translate new languages that she is exposed to. ***''Mind Link:'' She can develop psychic links with others. ***''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another. ***''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis in another. ***''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the personalities of others either entirely or partially. ***''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another mutant within a certain radius of herself. ***''Telepathic Tracking:'' She can track others based on their unique psychic emanations. ***''Psychometry:'' She possesses a very limited psychometric ability. **'Telekinesis:' She has demonstrated some telekinetic abilities. **'Organic Diamond Form:' She can transform her entire body into an organic diamond substance. ***''Superhuman Strength:'' She possesses enough strength to lift about two tons in her diamond form. ***''Superhuman Stamina:'' In her diamond form, she possesses limitless stamina. ***''Superhuman Durability:'' She is able to withstand great impact forces, energy blasts, and temperature extremes while in her diamond form. She also does not require food, oxygen, or water in this form. ***''Psychic Immunity:'' In her diamond form, she is impervious to telepathic attacks or intrusion. *'Abilities:' **Expert technician ***Highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics **Above-average athlete **Some training in hand-to-hand combat **Master astral combatant *'Weaknesses:' **Unable to access any of her telepathic powers while in her diamond form **Diamond form makes her lose all empathy for others, making her cold-hearted **Developed alcoholism after killing her sister *'Classifications:' **'Intelligence:' 4 **'Strength:' ***2 (normal) ***4 (diamond) **'Speed:' 2 **'Durability:' ***2 (normal) ***5 (diamond) **'Energy Projection:' ***5 (normal) ***1 (diamond) **'Fighting Skills:' 3 Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Sex Therapists Category:Headmasters Category:Exotic Dancers Category:Bachelor's Degree Category:Master's Degree Category:Females Category:Business Administration Category:Psychotherapy Category:Sexology Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Telepathy Category:Psychic Shields Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Enhanced Thought Processing Category:Information Transferal Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Switch Category:Unconsciousness Inducement Category:Pain Inducement Category:Power Negation Category:Power Augmentation Category:Psychic Surgery Category:Intuitive Multilingualism Category:Psychic Link Category:Mind Possession Category:Paralyzation Category:Personality Alteration Category:Power Sensing Category:Psychometry Category:Telekinesis Category:Diamond Mimicry Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Technology Category:Electronics Category:Athletics Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Astral Combat Category:Alcoholism Category:Class 4 Intelligence Category:Class 2 Strength Category:Class 4 Strength Category:Class 2 Speed Category:Class 2 Durability Category:Class 5 Durability Category:Class 5 Energy Projection Category:Class 1 Energy Projection Category:Class 3 Fighting Skills Category:Executives Category:Psychic Tracking